


Seek Revenge

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. A sheepish expression formed on a girl's face after she returned without lots and lots of pretties for her king. Memories of the Sewer King's scowl formed. Memories of the Sewer King disciplining her friends for causing him distress.





	Seek Revenge

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

A sheepish expression formed on a girl's face after she returned without lots and lots of pretties for her king.   
Memories of the Sewer King's scowl formed. Memories of the Sewer King disciplining her friends for causing him distress.   
The girl remembered him wincing due to his body aching recently. She recalled him worrying about a sick pet alligator. Just before he yelled for her to obtain lots of pretties. 

The girl saw her friends with empty hands. Part of her wished for the alligator's demise. She gasped after a happy Sewer King died with his alligator to torment her. 

 

THE END


End file.
